Agent 3, Octoling, and Cuttlefish Go to Subway
Agent 3, Octoling, and Cuttlefish Go to Subway is a spin-off and prequel to the Splat Tim series regarding Cap'n Cuttlefish and reveals how Inklings and Octarians were able to band together to prepare for the apocalyptic event known as the Inkocalypse. The game was developed by id Software and published for the Game Boy Advance on June 13, 2019 for all regions by Bethesda Softworks. When Cap'n Cuttlefish, his former protege Agent 3, and an Octoling convene in an old Subway, they find themselves having to work together to get out alive. Story Agent 3, Octoling, and Cuttlefish Go to Subway starts with Cap'n Cuttlefish and Agent 3 exploring an abemdoned subway As the duo take notes on how to properly prepare a sub sandwich, an Octoling who has been trailing them starts firing wildly upon the two. Agent 3 quickly jumps in to defend their captain while Cuttlefish grabs a bread knife to use as a weapon due to his age reducing his gun-bassed combat effectiveness. Their battle is quickly interrupted by an unknown force knocking them all out simultaneously. As the three awaken, they try to resume their fight but are interrupted yet again by a horde of what appear to be mind-controlled and partially decomposed Inklings, Proposing a temporary alliance until they all "find their way out of this crazy place", Cap'n Cuttlefish picks up the Octoling and swings her around as she clears out the "zombified" Inklings with her super shotgun and but they are easily downed by Agent 3 applying their fists to the faces of the enemy Inklings. Cuttlefish (being capable of throwing punches) and Octoling note Agent 3's techniques and start beating down their adversaries as they explore and try to find out more about their surroundings. The group soon learns that they are deep within the bowels of Subway and that, in order to return to the surface and back home to Inkopolis, they must fight their way through all manner of zombified humanoids. Tensions begin to mount again as the Inklings and the Octoling begin to distrust each other, Cuttlefish and Agent 3 believing Subway to be an Octarian bioweapons facility and the Octoling to be tricking them into becoming zombified themselves while the Octoling believes that this is all a ploy to take her secrets of the Octarian military's inner workings from her. Eventually, the three wind up fighting one another again, and zombified Octolings blindside them alongside the zombies. Deducing that their initial theories turned out to be incorrect, Cuttlefish, Agent 3, and the Octoling reunite to fight the threat they face and start opening up more to each other. Cuttlefish expresses his desire to never let another Great Turf War happen again, the Octoling expresses a desire to abandon her society and live in a society free of the strict regimen imposed on her by the Octarian leadership, and Agent 3 expresses their desire to do something about their horrible body odor. Fighting through the Subway's depths, the group encounters an underground laboratory where a masked man stands, having been waiting for these three. He tells the trio that it cannot let them pass until they prove their purity and that they do not "see species", and injects them with a chemical that sends each member into their own mindscape to combat the manifestation of their own racism towards the other species. After Cuttlefish, Agent 3, and the Octoling go through grueling battles with their own conscious and subconscious bias and prejudice against their counterparts, the man allows them passage towards the surface... but Cuttlefish, Agent 3, and the Octoling do not merely want to return to the surface now. They want to stop whatever force has been abducting and stripping the freedom and life from Inklings and Octolings. The masked man gives them a chance to do this and directs them to the lowest point of the Subway. At the deepest point of Subway, the three come across its manager: Exodia the Forbidden One. Exodia commends the three for making it to his office and explains what he has been doing: he gives Inklings and Octarians who enter his ground a chance to repent for their racism towards each other or perish and become his minions in undeath. Planning to spare those he deems "pure", Exodia wishes to zombify and thus dominate the world and eliminate the injustices that have torn people apart using his army of resurrected Inklings and Octolings. While Cuttlefish and the Octoling are preoccupied debating with each other over whether or not Exodia's reign would be a good thing, Agent 3 initiates the final battle with Exodia by slapping him in the face and telling him to sod off, preferring to live in a world of injustices that must be fixed as opposed to a world where there is no free will. Cuttlefish and the Octoling set aside their debate to jump to Agent 3's defense as a furious Exodia summons his "Bugfuck Shit-Minions" from the aether to fight the trio and make a sandwich of their remains to make an example out of them to no one in particular. Our heroes are victorious, requiring Exodia to unleash all of his power and confront the three head-on. After a long fight, Exodia is defeated and subsequently sealed away within five cards by Cuttlefish, Agent 3, and the Octoling, each one taking two (except Cuttlefish who only takes one) with them to keep him from being summoned again. Having grown significantly from their experience, Cuttlefish decides that it would be best to work with the Octarians to prepare should an apocalyptic event strike both groups and makes the Octoling a member of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. The Octoling accepts this position and plans to gather some of her fellow Octarians to help Cuttlefish build a mobile base that could support refugees from Octo Valley and Inkopolis should the worst happen. Agent 3, with a newfound determination to right the wrongs of the world, announces their intent to enter the politics of the Inkling world. The three return to the surface and exit from the storefront of the Subway, those who entered as enemies walking into the sunset as true comrades. A post-credits scene showing Vladimir Putin making himself a generic-brand ICEE and hot dog, and drafting up plans for reforming the Soviet Union and taking over the world. He takes notice of poster on the wall outside stating "WILL KIDNAP FOR COINS - CALL WARIO" with a number written in Inkling script below and smirks as he writes it down in his notebook. Gameplay Agent 3, Octoling, and Cuttlefish Go to Subway takes a serious departure from the standard Splat Tim formula, being a "beat-em-up" game comparable to popular EGGA title Streets of Rage. Cap'n Cuttlefish, Agent 3, and the Octoling must all use their bare hands to fight off the various enemies that come at them (including many variants of "zombified" versions of Inklings and Octolings, sentient mobile microwaves, and human skeletons in Subway uniforms) across 16 unique stages. The player can play as any character in almost any situation, except for three stages past the halfway point where a character is forced into play depending on the stage as it represents their mental battle. Each character has their own unique statistics for attack strength, maximum health, and speed, as well as a unique "super attack" that can be used when their super meter is filled fully. A player can expend some of their super meter early to use non-unique special attacks that are not as strong as super attacks but still stronger than normal attacks. * Cap'n Cuttlefish has the highest attack strength of the three playable characters, but the lowest maximum health. His super attack is Calamari Inkantation, which makes him invincible and increases his attack strength dramatically. * Agent 3 has the highest speed of the three playable characters, but the lowest attack strength. Their super attack is Tactical Shotdown, which does massive damage to all enemies in its area and siphons their health to recover Agent 3's. * Octoling has the highest maximum health of the three playable characters, but the lowest speed. Her super attack is Emergency Backup, where Octoling cuts her own "hair" and creates several small Octarians that follow her and tentacle whip her enemies. Development Little is known about the development of Agent 3, Octoling, and Cuttlefish Go to Subway. If more information is found on the game's development, it will be provided here. Reception Agent 3, Octoling, and Cuttlefish Go to Subway was deliberately witheld from reviewers by The Skyrim Corporation until its release date so as to hide the presence of the in-game microtransaction system that allowed players to purchase consumable buffed special attacks. Initial reviews were heavily critical of this fact and The Skyrim Corporation faced significant backlash for it and were forced to remove the microtransactions after the Stanton-Skyrim axe murders, in which pro wrestler James Stanton decapitated 22 individuals that were members of The Skyrim Corporation's board of executives and left 2 more wounded. Reviews after the removal of the microtransactions revealed favorable impressions of the gameplay of the spin-off and intrigue in the lore behind Cuttlefish and some of the Octarians letting go of their racism. The game currently sits at a 86% on Metacritic. Trivia * Hideo Kojima, creator of the Splat Tim series, has gone on record saying that Cap'n Cuttlefish's strength is derived not from his physical state but his spirit and determination in preventing war. Other than this, he nor Preet Design had any involvement in the production of this game. *A remake was made for the reboot series Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Games made without Preet Design involvement